Memories Amongst The Paper Crane
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: 「 Maaf karena tidak bisa berkata lebih dari ini. 」For Ayano-neechan's amat-sangat-belated-birthday.


Hal pertama yang menghempasku kembali ke dunia nyata adalah terpaan sinar matahari pagi yang cerah. Terlalu cerah, sampai-sampai semburat oranye cerah menghamburi penglihatanku.

Aneh bukan? Padahal mataku sedang tertutup.

Selanjutnya, bunyi-bunyi serupa count-down timer melewati telingaku. Refleks tanganku menuju ke arah sumber suara itu, lalu meraba-rabanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi tadi pun menghilang.

Sunyi kembali menghinggapi kamarku. Ya, itu lebih baik. Aku butuh banyak istirahat hari ini. Kerja kerasku membuat lagu lagi semalam membuatku lelah. Andai saja dia sedang berbaik hati tadi malam, mungkin itu tidak akan kusebut kerja keras.

"MAAAASTEEEEEEEER~~"

(Ah, panjang umur.)

"Master ayo banguun! Malas-malasan di pagi hari itu tidak baiiik!"

Aku mendecih pelan. "Oh Ene, diamlah. Jangan menggangguku seperti itu..." lalu menguap. "Sudah tadi malam kerjaanku untuk kesepuluh kalinya sudah hampir kau hapus...lagipula tidak ada yang spesial 'kan dari hari ini?"

"Sungguhkah itu?"

Dan dengan itu, mataku sepenuhnya terbuka. Langit-langit kamarku adalah yang pertama kali kulihat.

"Coba saja Master lihat kalender di jam beker~" Ene terkikik geli dari ponselku, "dan kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti!"

* * *

**Memories Amongst The Paper Crane**

**.**

[ walaupun kita sudah berdiri di ujung garis dimensi yang berbeda, pesan ini tetap akan sampai untukmu, 'kan? ]

.

Kagerou Daze hanya milik Jin-san dan rekan-rekannya seorang. _Cover image isn't mine too._

Warning: Mungkin AU. Mungkin OOC. Sangat mungkin typo.

I only own the the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

.

Don't like don't read! .u.)/

* * *

Kalau saja tadi pagi Ene berbohong soal "lihat kalender", aku tidak akan melangkah keluar rumah.

Ya, disinilah aku sekarang, baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah toko bunga di pinggir jalan. Sejenak mataku terpana melihat seluruh isi toko itu. Di setiap pojokan, pasti terdapat bunga, mulai dari hanya setangkai sampai sebuket besar, ditambah hiasan manis tanaman merambat.

(Sungguh, ini toko bunga atau alun-alun, sih?)

"Tumben sekali, Shintarou-san. Ada perlu apa?"

Aku berjengit. Rasanya aneh sekali 'kan, orang yang bahkan sempat putus kontak dengan dunia luar selama 2 tahun bisa dikenal baik oleh seorang tukang bunga?

Sampai kepalaku tergerak ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati seseorang berjumpsuit hijau, pikiranku masih saja seperti itu.

"Ru-ru-rumput hidup—"

"Oh, tenanglah!" Ia tertawa. "Ini hanya Seto!"

—eh?

.

.

"Jadi?" Ia kembali tersenyum. "Ada perlu bunga yang mana untuk acara apa?"

"Kau tahu bunga yang cocok untuk ulang tahun seseorang yang sudah lama mati?"

Wajahnya menegang sesaat. "Sebentar. Jangan bilang—"

"Ya, dia yang kumaksud." Aku memalingkan muka darinya, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari mataku. "Dia yang seharusnya bisa kutolong kalau saja aku tidak sedingin itu dengannya."

"Sudahlah."

Tepukan pelan yang menghampiri pundakku.

Dan saat aku menoleh untuk melihat wajah dengan senyum sendu yang sudah sembab dengan air mata, hatiku terenyak.

"Bukan salahmu, tenang saja. Ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kita semua, 'kan?"

(Soal itu sih aku juga tidak yakin.)

Ia lalu menghilang sebentar ke dalam, dan kembali lagi dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga yang berbeda; 3 tangkai bunga anyelir merah muda, setangkai tulip putih, dan setangkai bunga _chrysanthemum_.

"Bagaimana?" Ia tersenyum cerah lagi. "Tulip putih untuk mewakili perasaanmu, apa itu sudah cukup?"

Aku hanya memandang bunga-bunga itu sebelum bibirku membentuk senyuman tipis. "Sepertinya kau butuh setangkai anyelir merah muda lain dan setangkai mawar merah."

Sejujurnya, baru kali ini aku bersyukur bisa mendapat manfaat dari Internet.

* * *

Kaki-kakiku baru saja beranjak 10 meter dari toko bunga ketika aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Uh, Seto, kenapa kamu juga tiba-tiba—"

"Aku bisa dicap sombong sama Ayano-nee kalau aku nggak datang hari ini," yang berjalan di sampingku hanya tersenyum. "Dan lagipula pemilik tokonya sudah memberi izin kok~"

"Kapan? Perasaan aku—"

"Pas ngambil bunga tadi."

(Oh, pantas tokonya tadi terlihat kosong.)

Tidak terasa, kami sudah berpapasan di depan apartemen base Mekakushi Dan. Ya, sekilas memang terlihat seperti gedung-gedung rahasia; jujur saja, hampir saja aku tidak mengenali gedung itu lagi.

Yang membuatku dengan cepat menyimpulkan seperti itu adalah dua sosok yang baru saja muncul dari pintunya.

"Ah, Shintarou-kun~! Ceritanya dijemput Seto, nih?"

(Kano, apa mukaku terlihat seperti orang yang dipaksa-paksa untuk pergi?)

"Jangan begitu, Kano." Seto nyengir lebar. "Begini-begini, sebenarnya dia yang menjemputku, tahu! Kalau saja dia tidak kesini untuk menanyakan bunga, aku mungkin akan melupakan ini hari apa~"

Yang disamping Kano hanya menyeringai. "Jadi? Semua sudah bawa kado?"

"Ini! Cukup mewakili kita semua, 'kan?" Seto melambaikan buket bunga yang ia pegang.

"Yah, padahal aku baru saja mengambil dua di rumah—"

JDUAGH.

Sekarang yang berada di depan kami hanya Kido. "Itu seharusnya bagianku juga, tahu. Dan sudah sepatutnya kita menghargai yang sudah dibawa orang lain."

"Baaaiklaah, kalau begituu~"

.

.

Sekarang, 2 pasang kaki yang berjalan bersama bertambah menjadi 4 pasang.

Hening masih menyelimuti suasana antar kami. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, telingaku sendiri sedang tersumbat dengan_ earphone_.

Jadi hening di telinga mereka, berisik di telingaku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ada satu hal yang kulupakan."

(Entahlah Kano, apa jangan-jangan kamu lupa dimana makam Ayano?)

Walaupun bukan didorong penasaran, tetap saja kulepas sebelah _earphone-_ku. "Soal apa?"

"Kadonya itu..."

(Apa? Bukannya satu buket itu sudah cukup?)

"Masing-masing kami 'kan sudah memberi kado, nah kalau dari Shintarou-kun kadonya apa?"

Oh, aku lupa kalau hanya Seto yang tahu aku juga ikutan kontribusi di buket itu.

Tapi yang barusan kubicarakan hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau Shintarou-san sih, palingan bakal ngasih cipokan gratis!"

(Dih?)

Demi ucapan itu, aku mendengus sebal. "...yakali gue mau nyipok batu nisan."

Dan saat trio itu hanya tertawa kecil, samar-samar getaran mulai terasa dari kantong jersey-ku. Ah iya, aku hampir sepenuhnya melupakan dua benda yang sudah ada disana sejak tadi-

("Masteer, ini apaan gresek-gresek kertas disiniii?!")

-dan salah satunya adalah benda dari masa lalu.

* * *

_._

_"Sore ja, hora, tsumaranai yo!"_

—_dan disana tanganmu, memegang sebuah bangau kertas yang baru saja kau buat._

_._

* * *

Kakiku sempurna terpaku di tempat.

Atau tepatnya: di depan nisan berukirkan Tateyama Ayano itu, alasan utama kenapa aku bisa repot-repot keluar rumah.

"Ah, hanya bangau kertas saja ya, Shintarou-kun?"

Kepalaku tergerak pelan, menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ayolah." Sepertinya Kido yang mendorongku ke depan. "Mumpung ini hari yang spesial untuknya, Shintarou, sampaikan apa yang kau mau sampaikan."

"Bunga dan surat dari bangau kertas doang nggak cukup lho~" Seto ikut-ikutan.

Dan entah kenapa, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Langkah-langkah kakiku yang mendekat ke arahnya, desir angin yang berhembus bersamaan dengan daun-daun berguguran, air mataku yang sedari tadi mengalir dengan cepat, semuanya, semuanya—

-kecuali dekapan erat yang kuberi pada batu nisan itu.

Sungguh, waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga.

Dan saat lisanku masih saja menggumamkan kalimat yang sama sejak tadi, aku masih tidak merasakan apa-apa. Seakan yang satu-satunya bergema di tengah keheningan itu hanya suaraku saja.

.

.

"_Arigatou, Ayano, gomennasai. Sore kara, aishiteru."_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, entah karena alasan apa, Momo mengajakku kembali ke base. Katanya sih mau menjenguk Kano yang tiba-tiba sakit sejak kemarin kami pulang dari pemakaman.

Jujur, aku masih bingung alasan Kano yang selalu ceria (dan sepertinya tahan banting itu) bisa mendadak jatuh sakit, tapi wajah lebamnya yang menyambut kami saat kami datang ke sana sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi aku memang benar, 'kan?" Ia hanya tersenyum lebar saat kutanyai. "Bukan cipokan, pelukan pun jadi!"

(Oh, jadi tentang kelakuanku siang kemarin.)

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou-kun," Kano menutup pintu base setelah membiarkan kami masuk, "tadi pagi ada kertas bangau yang tiba-tiba mendarat di depan jendela kamar Seto."

"Kerjaan iseng anak kecil itu sih palingan."

"Nggak ah! Jelas-jelas tulisannya 'untuk adik-adikku tersayang dan Shintarou-kun'."

"Kebetulan doang kali!" Momo tertawa tertahan. "Mana mungkin hantu bisa ngirim surat...'kan?"

"Kano, kamu nggak bohong, 'kan."

Itu pasti bohong. Semua orang juga tahu kalau orang mati tidak bisa mengirim surat pada orang hidup, terlebih lagi dalam bentuk fisik yang nyata seperti ini. Kalau mengingat fakta itu, aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa surat bangau kertas itu kuberikan dari awal, kalau ternyata hanya berujung terbawa angin ke suatu tempat—

"Nggak kok. Nih!"

—semua yang berputar-putar di kepalaku barusan hilang seketika ketika aku melihatnya.

Kertas yang digenggam Kano itu. Bekas lipatannya. Ciri khas tulisannya. Tanggal suratnya.

"—ah?"

Dan yang paling penting, tulisan yang tertera di penghujung surat itu, kalimat yang sama seperti yang kuucapkan padanya kemarin.

Ah sebentar, itu terlihat seperti _balasan_ ucapanku kemarin.

.

"_Douita, Shintarou-kun, daijoubu. Watashi mou, aishiteru."_

_._

Momo yang dari tadi mengintip dari balik pundakku pun tersenyum lebar. "Dan akhirnya, fase kegalauan Onii-chan selama 2 tahun pun tertuntaskan~"

"Oh Momo, ayolah."

Dan detik itu juga, dengan senyuman terhangat yang bisa kuupayakan, akhirnya aku belajar untuk merelakan kepergian orang tersayang tanpa merasa menyesal.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"—yah, begitulah. Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga kamu bisa senang disana. Maaf karena tidak bisa berkata lebih dari ini.

Salam sayang—"

_Tanganku hanya memegang kertas itu dengan penuh keheranan._

_Bukan, tentu saja aku tahu itu dari Shintarou-kun, hanya saja dari mana ia bisa membuat bangau kertas dari hasil robek-robekan kertas ulangannya 2 tahun yang lalu?_

_(Oh, aku lupa pada keajaiban angin.)_

_Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan sebuket bunga di satu tangan dan selembar kertas rekatan di tangan lain, aku kembali tersenyum lebar._

_"Pesan diterima._

_._

_Sekarang hanya tinggal dariku saja. Semoga bisa sampai ke kalian juga."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**misuh-misuh author goes here:**

Fix saya galau disini. ;w;)

Sudah judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, endingnya maksa dan nggantung, telat 3 hari pula, haish—

—nah, jadi maafkan saya. _(:'3_rz

Dan juga, met amat-sangat-belated-birthday buat Ayano-neechan! Tetaplah jadi kakak yang baik walaupun sudah lain alam~

Oh, dan hampir saja lupa:

Anyelir merah muda = "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu"

Tulip putih = Permohonan maaf

Mawar merah = "Aku mencintaimu"

Chrysanthemum = Kesetiaan, optimisme, kegembiraan dan umur panjang *cuman yang terakhir kayaknya nggak berlaku lagi deh /duesh/*

Dan begitulah. Saya memohon maaf kalau sekiranya saya malah jadi nyampah di fandom ini~ Soalnya saya juga nggak jago nulis yang mendayu-dayu kayak gini /apaan/

Last but not least, reviews are appreciated~

Salam loncat,  
Ayumu N.


End file.
